Epic Films
Summary Epic Films is a Xbox Live machinima clan that most commonly creates action and comedy movies using the Halo 2 and Halo 3 game engines. History Epic Films started in front of my (QuickTactical) junior high school. My good buddy Zach (LazyShot) brought up the idea of creating a tribute to our WWII Veterans seeing as how it was right around Veterans Day and I had recently purchased my first (and still current) capture card. He thought of the clan name Epic Films, and we soon started on our first movie, In Memory. The clan was officially established November 11th, 2005. Machinima was still a new idea to many, so we got a lot of members right away. However, since the project was our first, it took five weeks to finish right in time for Christmas, by which time we had also created a 2005 Christmas Special. The Christmas Special included a bunch of comical skits ranging from a DUI Santa to good ol' Frosty the Snowman. In early 2006, we sucessfully shot 5 utterly unsucessful update videos. I scraped the idea altogether until later in the year. In February 2006, I came up with Soldiers of War, an action-packed series that turned out to be pretty popular. At the end of episode seven, however, the main actors dissappeared, and this series has been on hold ever since. In April, Brennan 21 (a beloved friend of mine and old members here at Epic Films) proposed to make a Special Fred Music Video. I had never done a music video, so I was quite interesting. After two weeks of shooting it was finally finished, and to this day seems to be our most viewed video with over 100,000 views! During the first half of 2006, Epic Films lost several well-known members including ChurchMilk, Firestorm DX, and FootballHero 11, and many others that I've unfortunately lost contact with. They've either gone on to make their own clans, join other film production groups, or have dissappeared. There was a big lull in filming after Soldiers of War Episode Seven was done. The actors who had dissappeared from radar were Recon Alpha 1 and Brennan 21. However, I soon met BULDAWGG, who at first seemed like a bumbling idiot to me until he produced the first episode of Spartan Quest. I then accepted his previous offer to continue filming the series, and Spartan Quest became a comedy hit series among the machinima community. Earlier in the year, I had thought of a movie idea with Brennan 21 as the main actor, but that idea was revived with BULDAWGG. The movie became Originality, a hilarious series of skits showing the machinima community that overused ideas need to stop. Although met with some criticism, Originality was met with praise by most. In November 2006, the EF One Year Anniversary Video was released to celebrate, obviously, Epic Films' one year anniversary. Chock full of hilarious skits, it shows our more comical side. In the spring of 2007, we released a Halo 3 Beta "Noob Guide" created in the Halo 3 Beta, which is pretty popular and hilarious. And now, as summer 2007 continues on, Epic Films continues to work on movies. Hopefully, we'll have more to add soon. Source: Epic Films About Page Website The Epic Films websitehttp://www.epic-films.net contains more information about the clan and its history. Category:Machinima makers Category:Machinima Clans